


Ya Shivu v Bolshom Dome Na Kholme

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Canon Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Stand Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Когда жизнь рушится на глазах, когда удача повернулась к тебе не тем местом, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать - просто посмеяться над собой.Марио опять преследуют неудачи. Поэтому в один прекрасный вечер он, выпив лишнего в занюханном испанском баре, вдруг выходит к открытому микрофону и выдаёт лучший стендап в своей жизни.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 13





	Ya Shivu v Bolshom Dome Na Kholme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Это не я, это "Миссис Мейзел" - лучший в мире сериал, с которым я даже соревноваться не рискую. А ещё сидр и близость экзаменов. Варнинг: ООСИЩЕ И ПЛОХИЕ ШУТКИ
> 
> Моему любимому солнышку, моим лучшим друзьям - Венгру и Боссушку, и ребятам из ФРФ, особенно крутому главадмину Лине.

— Так вот, значит, как это. Вот куда в итоге заводит нас жизнь. И мне нужно было прожить двадцать восемь сучьих лет на этой планете, чтобы в итоге видеть перед собой только пыльные столы, липкую сцену, дверь сортира, из которого несёт явно не церковным ладаном, и микрофон, который до меня полчаса слюнявил какой-то мужик с методистской версией песни про Эль Сида? С днём рождения, Марио, с Рождеством, с Новым Годом. С днём конституции Российской Федерации, блядь. Мне как-то советовали смотреть детские мультики, чтобы практиковаться в русском… короче, сегодня я родился, как Лунтик. Принимаю поздравления, желательно наличкой.

Денис стоял за барной стойкой и просто не верил своим глазам. Вначале он думал, что это просто глупый сон, но попытки себя ущипнуть доказывали обратное; затем он предположил, что, может быть, дело в выпивке, но, чёрт возьми, не может же такое примерещиться с двух стаканов пива по 0,3. Да даже после литра абсента он бы скорее увидел перед глазами чертей, а не лучшего защитника сборной России и негласного лидера нынешнего ЦСКА, самого скромного, трудолюбивого и богобоязненного парня на свете, который сейчас стоял на сцене перед всеми, опираясь локтями о костыли, держа микрофон в одной руке и бутылку вина в другой, и просто рвал все сложившиеся стереотипы о себе, растаптывая их в пух и прах носками фирменных «найковских» кроссовок.

— Что за Лунтик, чувак? — крикнул ему кто-то из зала.

— Лунтик? А, да… точно. Совсем забыл, что в Валенсии эту дичь, наверное, никто не смотрел. Ну, кроме одного парня, который явно не станет шляться посреди ночи по таким злачным местам, потому что, — Марио фыркнул, — потому что, мать его, слишком боится Бога. А, между прочим, вы многое потеряли. Лунтик — это выдающаяся личность, я вам скажу. Вы-да-ю-щая-ся. Вечный литературный архетип, ребят, просто Дон Кихот меркнет. Серьёзно. Начнём с того, что Лунтик — это фиолетовая херня, прилетевшая с Луны. В принципе, этим можно и закончить, вы ведь уже осознали всю глубину образа, верно?

Кажется, насчёт Бога — это был камень в его, Дениса, огород; впрочем, сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Гораздо важнее было понять, почему вдруг у Марио настолько перемкнуло в голове, и он, всегда примерный, всегда правильный, вдруг напился и, воспользовавшись паузой в импровизированной «концертной программе» бара, направился к открытому микрофону изливать душу, совершенно бездумно выдавая невообразимые словесные кульбиты один за другим, да ещё и на португальском языке, который для испанского уха уже по умолчанию звучал смешно, как для русского — украинский или чешский.

— И вот представьте, как он оказывается на чужой планете, в компании каких-то букашек и таракашек, и большую часть серий занимается тем, что офигевает всей своей инопланетной душой, и при этом ведёт себя так примерно, будто там, на Луне, ему лет двадцать читала на ночь Библию строгая инопланетная гувернантка. Чего вы смеётесь? — Он почти обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу, вызвав этим ещё один взрыв хохота в зале. — Я серьёзно, я пересказываю сюжет русского мультика, не верите — посмотрите сами! И, знаете, я тоже время от времени чувствую себя пушистым фиолетовым гондоном с Луны, особенно утром в понедельник. Довольно паршивое ощущение, между прочим. Как-то поневоле начинаешь ждать каких-нибудь подлянок от метафорических Вупсеня и Пупсеня. Я раньше сравнивал этих засранцев с Березуцкими, но сейчас мне начинает казаться, что Вупсень и Пупсень — это просто аллегория всего жизненного дерьма, от которого никто из нас не застрахован.

Денис напрягся. Кажется, разгадка была близка, и что-то ему подсказывало, что вряд ли услышанное его сильно обрадует. Марио не настолько глуп, чтобы срываться из-за какого-то пустяка.

— Я приехал в Россию семь лет назад. За это время я успел выучить названия всех углеводосодержащих блюд в столовке ЦСКА — даже «grechka i chem-nibud’ polit’», это высший пилотаж, — попытался прочитать «Войну и мир», чтобы сломать себе все извилины в мозгу, потому что нам, футболистам, голова даётся Богом не совсем для этого, почти без акцента выучил фразу «ya shivu v bolshom dome na kholme» — просто зацените, почти идеально, — и понял, что я гей. Да, чёрт возьми, чтобы это понять, мне пришлось прожить семь лет в России, где по улицам Милоновы ходят, а не медведи, как вы могли подумать. И, конечно же, мне нужно было влюбиться в своего лучшего друга по сборной, стопроцентного натурала, натуральнее просто не бывает. Смеётесь? Вот и мне смешно.

У Дениса перехватило дыхание, и третий стакан пива выпал из рук, разбившись с оглушительным звоном — впрочем, Марио этого, кажется, даже не заметил.

Блядь. Вот блядь.

— А самое смешное знаете, что? — продолжал Марио, всё так же беспечно улыбаясь, как будто говорил о чём-то совершенно пустяковом. — Что первой об этом догадалась моя девушка. И нанесла превентивный удар, причём именно в тот, нахрен, день, когда тётушка Альмина пригласила нас в гости. Так, эй, чтобы я в адрес Марьяны ни одного плохого слова не слышал, ясно? Она мне жизнь спасла, между прочим! Я бы не дожил до сборов, если бы этот ужин состоялся. Тётя Жуана опять дарила бы всем свои носки, мягкие, как опунция, а дядя Педро жаловался бы на подагру, энцефалит и сепсис пуповины. И не отмазаться никак, потому что тётушка Альмина приготовила грудинку. Так что Марьяна — солнце, спасибо ей огромное, правда.

Марио поднёс к губам бутылку, которая, судя по накалу страстей в его речи, была уже далеко не первой, и Денису отчаянно захотелось сделать то же самое.

— Мне сегодня звонил наш священник. Понятия не имею, откуда он обо всём узнал — такое ощущение, что у священников есть своя тайная агентурная сеть. В общем, он пытался вразумить меня, чтобы я не падал в радужную пучину Содома и Гоморры, аргументируя свою позицию цитатой из Левита. Из Ветхого Завета, того самого, где призывали мочить моавитян, разбивать головы младенцам из вражеского племени и забивать камнями соседей, если они работают в шаббат. Ладно, окей, резонно, я бесконечно грешен, если смотреть на вопрос с этой стороны, но хочу сделать одно небольшое уточнение. Я евангелист.

Денис огляделся вокруг, мечтая только об одном — чтобы здесь не оказалось журналистов, особенно из жёлтых изданий вроде «спорт.сру». Хотя… выступление Марио всё равно уже снимали на видео, кто-то и вовсе вёл прямую трансляцию на ютубе, и Денис, конечно, мог бы наехать на всех и заставить выключить телефоны, но делу это вряд ли помогло бы. Информация уже утекла в сеть прежде, чем он вообще успел спохватиться, и громкий скандал был лишь вопросом времени.

— Да, я всё ещё принимаю поздравления наличкой, потому что после священника я всё-таки решился рассказать всё родителям. И, знаете, после того, как родной отец велит тебе катиться из семьи к чертям собачьим, ты как-то действительно начинаешь чувствовать себя заново родившимся Лунтиком-Ebluntikom — это не я, это у нас ребята так вратаря «Зенита» называют, я ещё пока не умею придумывать русские каламбуры. Научусь. В новой жизни научусь обязательно. Если не смогу играть дальше в ЦСКА из-за этой чёртовой травмы — поселюсь где-нибудь поблизости и буду зарабатывать всратым стендапом, раз, я смотрю, он кажется вам смешным, — Денис буквально кожей чувствовал его боль сквозь россыпь колких фраз. — А что? Мне здесь нравится. Здесь идеально пыльно и грязно, и вонь как в раздевалке футзала в Сан-Каэтану, прямо-таки навевает ностальгию. Только… я ведь в Валенсию приехал не для того, чтобы нажираться и паясничать перед микрофоном. Я хотел найти того парня и наконец-то поговорить с ним, но у меня было только полдня, Валенсия — город большой, а мы не переписывались месяц. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему, что он так и не нашёлся…

Денис встал. Подойти пока не решался, что-то мешало, но встал на самом видном месте близ барной стойки — только заметь меня, Марио, заметь.

— Найдётся, — ободряюще крикнул кто-то сочувствующий из зала.

Марио прыснул.

— И что я ему скажу? «Привет, моя черешенка, слышал новости? Я теперь официально пидорас, кстати, давай пидораситься вместе, как тебе идея? Ты набожен, я чертовски набожен, чего зря время терять?» Не выйдет, ребят. Во-первых, у него есть девушка…

— Уже месяц как нет, — прошептал Денис, медленно делая первый шаг навстречу.

— А во-вторых, — Марио по-прежнему не замечал его, — он постит у себя в инстаграме цитаты каких-то иеромонахов, так что мне там ловить явно нечего. И вообще, в русском языке «pidoras» — страшное ругательство, гораздо хуже, чем «maricón» в испанском. Кстати, «maricón» же от «божьей коровки» произошло? Просто тётя Анжела меня называет «Мариете», тоже от «божьей коровки» — совпадение?.. Тётя, бля. Если Вы всё знали, что ж Вы меня заранее не предупредили-то?!

— Между прочим, иеромонахи остались в прошлом. Я тут немного подумал и пришёл к выводу, что верить в Господа можно и без попов.  
Марио вздрогнул, попятился, выронив уже опустевшую бутылку и растерянно хлопая своими прекрасными карими глазами. Денис, щурясь, вышел под свет софитов, чувствуя, как по плечам и спине невольно пробегаются мурашки — и как Марио, всегда боявшийся публичности, умудрялся стоять и стендапить здесь столько времени?

Неужели пьяному _настолько_ море по колено?

— И да, это не я, а ты мне не писал почти месяц, — продолжал он, осторожно беря ошалевшего Марио за руку. — Я, между прочим, сегодня специально ездил в Кампоамор, чтобы навестить тебя. Только не застал.

Марио отступил на шаг назад, жутко краснея — и вдруг вытащил из кармана что-то. Маленькое, яркое, сине-красное.

— Денис, — пролепетал он, запинаясь, всю пьяную самоуверенность как рукой сняло, — я тут это… Они резиновые, я их купил в робо-ЗАГСе в парке Калатравы, просто подумал, что…

Денис улыбнулся, взял одно из колечек и надел Марио на безымянный палец левой руки.

— Какое продуманное, взвешенное и взрослое решение, — сказал он, подавая Марио руку, чтобы тот надел ему второе.

Бар взорвался аплодисментами.


End file.
